Sufrirás por que te quiero
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: mi primera historia después de tanto tiempo :D! no diré mucho, se tratará de amor y desamor.
1. Chapter 1

**Sufrirás porque te quiero**

**Hola lectores! Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches.(obvio depende de en que hora lees esto ^.^) ya extrañaba escribir, y no, no andaba muerta andaba de parranda**

**En realidad nah, estaba entre tareas, exposiciones, exámenes mensuales (SI HORRIBLES EXAMENES MENSUALES) etc. Pues entonces, sumida en todo eso no da tiempo para relajarse (es horrible tener estrés a los escasos 15 años -_-) que más, tendré que acostumbrarme al ritmo de la preparatoria. Creo que ya demasiado rollo, e aquí mi nueva historia espero que les guste :D**

_Un día tranquilo de primavera en Nova Nizza el sol solo servía para hacer más bellas las flores y para ponerse a la sombra de los frondosos árboles y sentir la brisa de aquel lugar, la gente en su vida cotidiana, trabajando, niños jugando, yendo a la escuela entre otras cosas de todos los días. Pero ahora vayamos con unos chicos "normales" disfrutando de un buen receso después de unas horas en la escuela para luego retomar las clases._

-Vamos Azul pásamela! Dice Pilar mientras daba de saltos para que Azul le llegase a dar la pelota mientras Paco intentaba quitársela.

-No, es mía! Dijo Paco lanzándosele para quitársela pero Azul hace un rápido movimiento en forma de giro logrando esquivar y burlar a Paco, para que al momento se la pase a Pilar y al momento de lanzarla se va de manera curva y…

-Goool! Celebran mientras Paco estaba un poco molesto por como fácilmente le había anotado un gol.

-Para que veas que el deporte no es de fuerza, si no de inteligencia. Le recuerda Azul a paco mientras le da el choque de manos a Pilar

-No es necesario que se lo digas, mucho músculo poco cerebro. Le dice Serio para quedar bien

-Esta bien no me ayudes Serio ¬¬ le recalca Paco por dejarlo mal

-Bueno no te enfades no fue mi intención realmente, solo que a veces eres algo, brusco al jugar y no piensas antes de actuar. Le dice Serio con una disculpa y una justificación.

-Ya, ya no agarren de botana a Paco saben que cuando pierde no se molesta, si no que se enfada y esta a punto de reventar como un globo jeje ayuda, pero no tanto a Paco a defenderse.

-Bueno, bueno me defiendes o me hundes? Decide Pilar.

-No, como crees

-Bueno, esta bien pero no te ofendas, tranquilo deja el enojo para los divinos.

-Hablando de divinos… Dice Azul cuando de repente su divino-berry empezó a sonar de repente.

-Que sucede? Le pregunta Serio invadiendo su espacio vital, y luego se aparta sonrojado y un poco avergonzado.

-Parece que un divino anda suelto pero el divino-berry aún no logra identificarlo por completo.

-Parece que fue invocado por mencionarlo n_n, bien por ti Paco, podrás desquitarte ya que andas un poco molesto.

-Si el momento oportuno, Combo Niños Vámonos!

-Ring! Suena la campana entrar de nuevo a clases.

-Oh pero que suerte la nuestra! Dice Paco en tono sarcástico.

-No se preocupen niños le diré a la Señorita Soledad que me ayudan en la biblioteca por el dolor de espalda que tengo, vayan. Les dice el maestre Grinto desde un arbusto y desaparece de nuevo. Mientras todos se pregunta de donde salió.

-Pero de donde salió?e spero nunca encontrármelo en el baño. Dice Serio "en voz alta"

-¿? Todos se quedan anonadados por este tipo de comentario, mientras Serio en su mente se decía "no debí decirlo en voz alta pero que tonto".

-bueno… Combo Niños vámonos! Dice Paco para quitar esa tensión.

-Mientras en el centro de la ciudad….

-Ahhhh!

-Corran!

-Decía la gente huyendo de Apatía una divina, que como su nombre lo decía era capaz de muchas desgracias al manipular los sentimientos.

-No huyan mortales! Donde se escondan los encontraré nadie se esconde de mi poder! Todos estarán pronto bajo mi poder no podrán escapar! ja ja ja! Decía mientras que de cada uno de sus cabellos muy parecidos a Medusa de la mitología griega Salían una especie de rayos Rojos por cada uno, para cambiar su estado de ánimo de cada persona, por ejemplo los que huían de ella de repente caían rendidos a sus pies, o los que atrevían a enfrentársele tirándole algo hacían que tuvieran temor, etc. pero, si la mirabas a los ojos ocurría algo peor, de repente nuestros héroes llegaron.

-Que divina es esa? Se parece a Medusa. Dijo Pilar mientras la señalaba y recordaba.

-Quién medusa? Le pregunta Serio

-Medusa la del cuento griego ese.

-Mito… le corrige Azul

Eso! Es igual mito o cuento. Le dice Pilar

-Y ya hay alguna información de ella? Le pregunta Paco listo para acabar con la divina.

-Espera no la presiones le dice Serio.

-Ya! Al fin, Es la divina Apatía, nivel 4 tiene poder sobre los sentimientos y estados de ánimo. Con sus cabellos en forma de enredadera lanza unas centellas que cambian tu estado de ánimo según ella quiera, pero si la miras a los ojos…

-Qué solo es cambio de ánimo? Es sencillo! Dijo Paco atacando a la divina sin que le terminen de dar la información, y de repente la divina le da un latigazo por el reflejo.

-Vamos a ayudarlo! Dice Serio mientras Pilar lo sigue.

-Esperen! No les he dicho todo! Dice Azul, pero no hay tiempo, ya había comenzado la pelea contra la divina.

-Quienes son ustedes pequeños monstruos! Les dijo la divina mientras todos se ponían a gingar.

-Oye eso es copia de Lady Gaga! Le grita Pilar lo cual hace enojar a la divina dándole de latigazos.

-Nosotros… somos… Los… combo niños! Dijeron cada uno por partes esquivando cada uno de los "cabellos" de Apatía

-A con que son ustedes! Les contestó mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas como una bailarina de ballet y alargando sus cabellos golpeando a cada uno de los combos niños mientras estos chocaban contra la pared.

-Bueno ya que nos presentamos, yo soy Apatía! La divina más bella del mundo divino, y para los amigos, soy Patty n.n

-Muy bien…

-Divina Patty te pedimos con mucha sencillez que regreses al mundo divino y dejes de destruir Nova Nizza. Le dijo muy amablemente Azul, puesto que sabe que hablando se entiende la gente, aunque en este caso es una divina.

-No, no quiero. En el mundo divino nadie me entiende dicen que soy una divina que se cree mejor que ellos pero se equivocan yo soy más que ellos…

-No tenemos tiempo para esto dijo Paco al momento de tratando de derribar a la divina.

-Como te atreves pequeño engendro! Le dice sosteniéndolo con uno de sus caballos mientras le daba una carga eléctrica.

-Si mi señora yo le serviré.

-Ah, ah, ah, señorita, aunque te cueste trabajo pero señorita.

-Si ama, quiere que acabe con ellos? Será un gusto

-Pero que te pasa Pacoooo…. Dice Azul después de que este la mande a volar por una patada que le dio.

-Oye que te pasa porque le haces eso a Azul! Le dice con todo el enojo a Paco mientras que la divina atrapa a Azul y a Serio.

-Suelta a Azul divina! Le dice mientras que Azul le faltaba el aire.

-No niño, no la soltaré por nada.

-Paco deja de… atacarme le dice Pilar esquivando al dar de saltos mientras Paco no dejaba de intentar golpearla.

-Porque te preocupas por esta niña?

-Porque lo dices? Le pregunta entre dientes Serio tratando de zafarse

-Porque tu no dijiste suéltame, si no que dijiste suéltala?

-Porque… porque ella es mi amiga!

Ajá, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. No, tu sientes algo más que eso, puedo sentirlo. Será acaso amor? Le pregunta a Serio presintiendo lo que Serio siente.

-De-de que hablas.. dijo Serio fingiendo demencia, porque Azul estaba al tanto de todo al fin y al cabo también la tenía la divina.

-Bueno si no es eso, no te importará mirarme a los ojos! Le dice mirándolo con una sonrisa maligna.

-No! No la mires a los ojos! Le dice Casi perdiendo su último aliento, pero fue tarde ya había cobrado efecto.

-Te soltaré si me dices que sientes por esta chiquilla

-Por ella, por ella siento un enorme odio, uno inexplicable la odio con toda mi alma como nunca odié a nadie. Le dice mirándola con unos ojos desprecio, ese no era Serio, pues sucede que al mirar a los ojos a la divina, el sentimiento más grande que tengas por la persona más cercana a ti se cambiará y será todo lo contrario, en este caso Azul era la más cercana, y como su amor por ella era tan grande su odio fue exactamente igual.

Cuando Azul escuchó esto, no sabía que pensar, por un lado sabía que esto era culpa de la divina, pero a pesar de eso, no le quita fuerza a que Serio le haya dicho que la odiaba, y como toda mujer su corazón se sintió astillado porque una de las personas que más quería le había dicho que la odiaba.

-Cómo-cómo pudiste decir eso. Dijo cabizbaja y le dio una bofetada a Serio en eso Serio…

_Continuará…_

**Como mi última maldad del día los dejaré con el suspenso tendrán que leer el siguiente capítulo para saber que sucederá xD. Corazón de Tinta esta de vuelta a fanfiction y vino para quedarse! stories with inkheart, with my pen of illusion.**


	2. Una inesperada mañana

**Hola Internautas! De nuevo aquí espero que disfruten de mi historia :D**

**los combo niños NO me pertenecen son de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.**

**Bueno, creo que querían ver la continuación, digamos que no es precisamente eso… Si no lo que pasó antes, antes que esa divina llegara, el día ya era bastante extraño.**

**Una inesperada mañana**

_Esa mañana había sido un tanto extraña, desde mi punto de vista, ¿razones? Muchas unas cuantas:_

_Llegué temprano ese día lo cual no suele ocurrir… más bien, nunca había ocurrido, recuerdo bien que sucedió en mi casa:_

Santo cielo! Estoy soñando?

De que hablas mamá? _Le pregunté al momento de ir al comedor para desayunar._

Paco se despertó sin que nadie fuera a su cuarto! _Dijo mi mamá al momento de estrujarme, digo… de abrazarme_

Hijo… _me dijo con voz autoritaria mi papá_

Creo que ya estas creciendo. _Y al momento de que mi mamá me suelte el me da un "golpecito" en la espalda_

Papá! Casi me sacas un pulmón! _Y en ese momento me comenzó a estrujar de nuevo TT_TT traté de no quejarme pero casi me asfixia, no es broma es enserio._

_Después de esa escena tan rara, desayuné velozmente aunque fuera aún temprano, creo que es la costumbre; luego me fui a la escuela, al llegar estaba vacía solo estaban los conserjes limpiando, barriendo y trapeando, lo cual se me hizo raro que no hubiera nadie más de nosotros, hasta que vi llegar a Pilar bostezando supongo que se la pasó jugando videojuegos o… con algún pasatiempo raro que tenga; detrás venía sonriente Azul y detrás de ella Serio como perrito faldero, llevaba cargando la mochila de Azul, de seguro se ofreció, tan atontado que está por Azul y pareciera que ella ni lo notará, como quisiera preguntarle porque es tan despistada, porque no se da cuenta que Serio esta enamorado de ella pero Pilar me dijo que ella sola se daría cuenta; solo porque me amenazó por una razón muy importante si no le preguntaría._

Buenos días. _Les dije cuando llegaron y pararon mientras otros alumnos entraba._

Que pasó hoy? Que te caíste de la cama? Porque estás aquí tan temprano? _Me preguntó Pilar aún con sus bostezos de sueño, flojera, cansancio o una mezcla de ellos._

Cierto… buenas preguntas Pilar. _Dice Serio, cuando pierde esa "hipnosis" de mirar a Azul abobado._

Ya parece que nunca en mi vida haya llegado temprano a la escuela_! Les digo ya un poco enojado_

Paco, es la primera vez que llegas temprano ni el primer día de clases llegaste temprano, aún recuerdo que no querías que te mamá se vaya en el primer grado. _Dice Azul, recordando el primer día de clases cuando eran aún muy pequeños, al parecer Paco no quería ir y fue difícil solo sacarlo de su casa, y no soltaba a su mamá quien estaba avergonzada porque Paco no paraba de llorar._

Eh… lamento molestar pero creo que debemos entrar a clases_. Dijo Serio mientras se aproximaba a la entrada del aula._

No podemos esperar? Tengo sueñito. _Dice Pilar con unas lagrimillas de sus ojos, la verdad, estaba de acuerdo con ella pero… bueno debíamos ir a clases._

En realidad hoy si es un día un poco aburrido no creen? _Dijo Azul ya entrando y todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta._

Que les sucede? _Dijo al momento de voltearse a ver porque nos quedamos en silencio._

Es enserio? _Azul la inteligente, que sabe todo y que le gusta la clase por más aburrida que llega a ser a veces, dijo que también esta aburrida? Parece un milagro nunca penamos llegar a escuchar algo así._

Esperen, creo que no escuche bien. me pareció escuchar que Azul diga que piensa que el día de hoy en la escuela esta aburrido, que loca no? Como pude imaginar eso jaja. _Dijo Pilar porque tampoco lo podía creer._

Pilar, si dije eso. _Le responde Azul._

Si? _Dice Pilar sorprendida y con extrañeza, entonces se le lanza encima de Azul._

Que hiciste con Azul? Eres un alienígena que la secuestró? Llévame con tu líder y devuelvan a Azul! _Le empezó a gritar y reclamar mientras todos veían esa escena el el salón, mientras Serio y yo tratábamos de separarlas._

Basta Pilar! No soy ningún alienígena!

Pilar ya suéltala la vas a lastimar! _Le dije cuando al fin, la logramos separar de Azul._

Creo que no debería expresar mis emociones atípicas, si no luego Pilar me ataca diciendo que soy un alienígena. _Dijo mientras Serio ayudaba a que se levantara mientras yo detenía a Pilar que estaba tratando de soltarse._

Pilar si no te calmas no te daré el helado que te prometí ayer_. Le dijo Azul para ver si así Pilar se calmaba._

No! Si, si me voy a calmar, tienes razón tú si eres Azul, haré todo lo que digas, pero si me das mi helado?

Claro el que tu quieras, a la salida después de clases.

Yumi! De pistache, con frambuesa, arándanos, chocolate y chipotle! _Se empezó a imaginar hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada y llegó la maestra._

Buenos días niños. _Nos saludo la señorita Soledad y todos respondimos a coro…_

Buenos días señorita Soledad.

Bien niños hoy veremos un tema que espero en el que no les sea tan difícil, la comprensión de la lectura.

Eso es sencillo. _Dijeron tanto Azul como Serio, la inteligente y el aspirante a poeta._

_Así pasamos varias horas, leyendo algunas cuantas historias, y la verdad me cuesta un poco de trabajo entender con todas esas palabras raras, (bueno me costó mucho entender) hasta que, al parecer Dios escuchó mis plegarias y sonó la campana para el recreo._

Al fin soy libre! _Dije al momento soltar mi lápiz y salir corriendo y estirarme un poco, ni mi cuerpo ni mi cerebro aguantaban más lectura._

_Nos fuimos a comprar algo para comer y beber, digamos que churros, refrescos, jugos, galletas, y un poco de frituras, digo somos unos chicos de 11 que se supone que comamos en el receso? Después de comer y tener el estómago lleno se nos ocurrió una diea, digo a Serio se le ocurrió._

Que tal si jugamos novanock?

Excelente idea Serio, un buen juego para un poco de estiramento, estás conmigo Pilar? _Le Azul pregunta a Pilar mientras terminaba de beber su refresco embotellado._

Claro que si Azul, les ganaremos fácilmente.

Que? Como puedes decir eso? Serio estas conmigo para ganarles en el novanock y vean quienes son los mejores?

Claro que estoy contigo Paco! _Dice mientras hacemos nuestro saludo secreto_. y les ganaremos les guste o no_. Eso también resultó extraño, Serio no siempre suele estar por completo de acuerdo de jugar contra Azul._

_Y así comenzamos un arduo juego de novanock, no pensé que fuera difícil de anotar solo un gol en el aro._

**Si, ya sé que esta corto y fome (como diría Violeta) pero ese pedacito salió de mi imaginación y me divirtió escribir ciertas partes. Además de que Paco fue el narrador, le di su lugar porque ya le tocaba contar las cosas desde su punto de vista.**

**Les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo sabrán que pasó luego del incidente en el capítulo anterior.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana, por el mismo portal con el siguiente capítulo! xD**

**stories with inkheart, with my pen of illusion.**


	3. Un hallazgo inesperado

**Un Hallazgo inesperado**

**Lo prometido antes, aquí mi siguiente capítulo, es la primera parte por así decirlo; esta corto pero espero que les llegue, aunque sea un poco esta incógnita, un tanto revelada en este segmento.**

***************************************************O_o*************************************************

_En eso Serio solo se quedó tieso así como su palpitación al ver a Azul había quedado. Mientras ella solo dio un paso hacia atrás._

_La mirada de Azul no mostraba ninguna expresión miraba hacia la nada, pero sentía una gran tristeza dentro de si, a pesar de todo, Serio era su mejor amigo._

Azul…. _Dijo Pilar con un aire de tristeza al momento de que Paco y ella dejaban de pelear debido a aquella tensión propiciada por aquella reacción tan inesperada de Azul._

Aunque hayas hecho eso, no cambiará en nada lo que siento_. Dijo con una expresión fría e indiferente Serio, aquel chico de 11 años estaba experimentando algo que no resulta a nadie grato: EL ODIO._

Dime… ¿Que se siente? _Le preguntó burlona la divina_

Dime que se siente no tener a aquella persona que pensaba que te quería? _Volvió al mismo cuestionamiento, creyendo que al hacer influir su poder hacia Serio ella iba a estar mejor, en realidad solo lo estaba con su ego._

Nada… no siento nada, se que esto solo a sido culpa tuya_. Le dice Azul aún con aquella mirada que ahora solo ve más no mira._

De verdad? Tu reacción me a dicho otra cosa. _Le responde tratando de que Azul caiga en su trampa psicológica pero ella no es tonta para caer en ella._

Para que veas que no soy mala, haré que tu otro amiguito ya no este a mis ordenes. _Con eso dejó de manipular a Paco que sin más, volvió en sí_

Que, que pasó? _Se preguntaba mientras al parecer le dolía la cabeza._

Shh… _Le dijo Pilar mientras miraba todo ese acontecimiento entre Serio, la divina y Azul, Paco pronto volteo a ver que era lo que podía responderle a su pregunta._

Gracias por hacer eso… _le dijo Azul a la divina y en ese momento hizo un movimiento veloz logró tocar el dedo índice de la divina, donde se encontraba el tótem de Azul._

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA! _Se escucho mientras cada uno de ellos se convirtió en el animal correspondiente._

Creo que es momento de la súper explosión. _Dijo Serio hablándole a los demás, el solamente seguía igual, con una mirada fría._

Pero aún no la debilitamos… _Dijo Pilar refiriéndose que sería riesgoso intentar la super explosión sin antes debilitar lo suficiente a la divina._

Dije, que hagamos la súper explosión! _En ese momento dio un fuerte golpe al suele dejando que el poder de su tótem fluyese, Azul lo siguió así lo hicieron igualmente Pilar y Paco._

SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN! _Dijeron al unísono, y aunque la divina intentó escapar lograron atraparla en un cuaderno de diferentes caritas representando diferentes emociones, mientras los combo niños volvían a su estado normal._

Serio ya eres tu? _Le preguntó Pilar tratando de saber que le había pasado a Serio, porque realmente no había entendido que había sucedido unos instantes antes._

Pero de que estas hablando Pilar? _Le preguntó, Pilar pensó que Serio ya era el de siempre pero al ver esos ojos tan verdes que tenía se dio cuenta que en esos ojos faltaba algo, aquel brillo que siempre había tenido, ese que surgió desde que el amor hacia Azul nació._

No, de nada, no es nada. _Le respondió al darse de cuenta que el Serio que conocían era ya otra persona._

Que esperamos llevémosle esto al maestre Grinto. _En ese momento emprendió la marcha hacia la escuela._

_Mientras Paco miraba atónico porque realmente no sabía que era aquello que sucedió mientras estuvo en el poder de la divina, en su camino se cruzó Azul quien no dijo ni una palabra._

Pilar me puedes explicar que es lo que sucede aquí? _Le pregunta porque esto ya era demasiado raro._

Si supiera te lo diría pero yo tampoco logro entender_. En ese momento Paco se dio cuenta que Azul había olvidado su divino-berry._

Oye Azul dejaste tu…

Shh! _Le dijo Pilar, y le arrebató el divino-berry_

Quizás aquí este la respuesta que buscamos. _Le dijo mientras por el sistema de búsqueda trataba de hallar a la divina._

Aquí esta! **"****divina Apatía, nivel 4 tiene poder sobre los sentimientos y estados de ánimo. Con sus cabellos en forma de enredadera lanza unas centellas que cambian tu estado de ánimo según ella quiera, pero si la miras a los ojos, la persona más cercana influirá en el cambio permanente de emoción y/o sentimiento hacia esta, por un sentimiento totalmente opuesto. PELIGRO: Si la divina ya no a sido devuelta al mundo divino antes de intentar revertir este efecto, aquel cambio s volverá parte permanente de la persona afectada".**

Eso significa que….

Que Serio odiará por siempre a Azul y no podemos cambiarlo. _Dijo Paco con un tono de decepción, porque sabía que Serio realmente sentía amor hacia Azul a pesar de su corta edad._

Ahora entiendo porque Azul estaba así. Dice _Pilar mirando hacia el suelo desconsolada._

No! Debemos hacer algo para que esto no se quede así no podemos dejar que Serio odie a Azul, me era molesto que pareciera como borrego a medio morir pero creo que era mejor que a que la odie, tenemos que remediarlo. _Dijo Paco, quien realmente quería recuperar a su amigo, Pilar también quería hacer algo pero ninguno de los dos sabía realmente que hacer._

Continuará…

***************************************************O_o*************************************************

**Solo puedo decir que no resulto este capítulo como esperaba pero si llegué a soltar una lagrimita porque Serio ya no será aquel enamorado oculto detrás de la máscara de un amigo. Espero que les haya gustado y que lean el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Odio por amor

Odio por amor

**Discúlpenme si los deje con la intriga que será un mes? (enserio me si disculpen es que por las vacaciones de semana santa y por la religión tuve que estar fuera de mi casa un buen tiempo). Pero aquí les dejo la continuación con algunas cosas no planeadas que he agregado. Que lo disfruten.**

Maestre Grinto! Maestre Grinto! Donde está! Dijo Serio mientras se encontraba buscando al maestre Grinto para entregarle el portal de la divinia Apatía.

Serio, aquí estoy. Se escuchó una voz, era el maestre Grinto quien aparecía de repente.

Aquí esta el portal de la divina maestre le dijo dándoselo en sus manos mientras el maestre Grinto lo lleva con los demás portales.

Y donde están los demás? Le preguntó mientras buscaba el lugar correcto para poner el portal

Ellos venían detrás de mi, ya deben de estar a punto de llegar. Al decir esto se ve llegar a Azul quien al ver a Serio este la ve de una manera enojada y ella desvía la vista.

Azul, y Paco y Pilar? Le pregunta el maestre acercándose.

Ellos se quedaron un poco atrás pero creo que... en ese momento llegan los dos como de manera invocada.

Niños donde estaban? Porque tardaron más en llegar que Serio y Azul? Les preguntó puesto que siempre llegaban todos "en bola" o si uno no llegaba sabían donde se encontraba.

Es que… vi-vimos que a Azul se le cayó su divino-berry y queríamos estar seguros de que no le sucedió nada, por cierto toma Azul. Le dice Paco dándoselo

Gracias Paco, no me di cuenta. Le dice Azul con una sonrisa casi forzosa.

De nada, ehm… maestre, podemos hablar con usted? Le pregunta, mientras el maestre Grinto notaba que estaba cada vez más extraña esta situación.

Esta bien, de que quieren hablar? Les dice dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviesen que decir.

Podría ser en privado? Le dice Pilar como sugerencia.

Si es así pues creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí ya me voy nos vemos luego. Dice Serio y se retiró del lugar.

Igual yo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer ya me voy adiós chicos, adiós maestre Grinto.

De este modo Paco, el maestre y Pilar se quedaron ahí, por lo que le contaron al maestre todo lo que sucedió y porque estaban preocupados a lo que el maestre dijo:

Entonces quieren que les diga como solucionar lo sucedido? Les pregunta un poco sorprendido por lo que le han dicho.

Sí maestre, por favor queremos que Serio sea el de siempre, además si el odia a Azul ya no podremos ser los combo niños.

Tienen razón, pero más que por los combo niños por su persona hay que ver que hacer, lo lamento pero no se de ninguna manera de resolver esto y si dicen que vieron en el divino-berry de Azul que esto no tiene salida no nos queda más que aceptar la realidad. Les dice el maestre resignado Paco y Pilar perdían esperanzas pero no se querían dar por vencidos tan fácilmente.

No! Usted nos dice que nunca nos conformemos cuando nos dicen que no, por lo que de alguna manera haremos pero Serio volverá a ser el de siempre. Dijo Pilar con una gran determinación.

Pilar tiene razón maestre, no nos demos por vencidos; ¿esta seguro que no hay alguna manera de remediar esto? Le dice Paco inspirado en ese valor de enfrentar las cosas que dijo Pilar.

Ustedes dijeron que lo que sucedió es que al parecer Serio esta, mejor dicho estaba enamorado de Azul por lo que su sentimiento cambió por completo por obra de la divina, mmm…

Es como un título de telenovela, odio por amor… dijo Pilar tratando de pensar si aquello pudiese ser un acertijo.

Espera! Eso es! Odio por amor! Dijo Paco con una cara de ilusión por tales palabras.

Qué? Veremos como es el desenlace de una novela llamada odio por amor? Pregunta Pilar a tales afirmaciones.

No Pilar, que no te das cuenta, la divina cambió el sentimiento de amor de Serio hacia Azul por su contario es decir el odio entonces…

Si eso pudo pasar a la inversa quizás también funcione… a completa el maestre a lo que comenzó como idea de Paco.

Woow, y yo que pensaba que en esa cabeza solo cabía para la capoeira y el novanock. Le dijo Pilar como sarcasmo

Es una buena idea, pero como podrán hacer eso, la única manera sería… no, es peligroso. Dijo el maestre en voz alta.

Que maestre? Como, cuál es la única manera para que todo vuelva a la normalidad!le dice Pilar desesperada.

La única manera sería que ustedes fueran al mundo divino con Serio y Azul y que la divina haga exactamente lo mismo que en un principio ya que el sentimiento de odio se volverá amor.

Entonces tenemos que ir al mundo divino con ellos? Le preguntó Paco dispuesto a hacerlo por sus amigos.

Bueno, quizás si logran atraparla traerla y obligarla a que revierta su magia sería menos riesgoso que los llevaran y se quedaran atrapados. Le aclara y recalca el maestre a Paco.

Pues si no hay otra opción tendrá que ser así. Dice Pilar quien hará lo que sea necesario para que Serio vuelva a ser el mismo.

El maestre Grinto entonces fue por su agôgô (lo que parece unas campanitas) y lo hizo vibrar de este modo se abrió un portal por el que pasaron nuestros dos chicos.

Recuerden niños tenga cuidado, el mundo divino suele ser muy engañoso. Les dijo como advertencia de la peligrosidad de un lugar que parece inofensivo.

Si maestre le juramos que volveremos con la divina. Le dice Paco antes de saltar y detrás de el siguió Pilar.

***********************************(O.o)*********************************

**Disculpen (parece que no termino de disculparme -_-) porque esté corto pero era necesario para que entre el receso de este al siguiente capítulo hay un poco de intriga. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo el cual trataré de escribirlo y publicarlo lo más pronto posible.****stories with inkheart, with my pen of illusion.**


	5. ¡¡No es lo que parece!

**¡No es lo que parece!…**

**¡Hola lectores! De nuevo por aquí, mis exámenes han acabado (los mensuales) solo me quedan dos semanas de clases y luego, los semestrales x.x) pero tengo que continuar mi historia, y como alguien recientemente cumplió años, le dedicó el siguiente capítulo =) Espero que les guste.**

Bueno, ya estamos en el mundo divino… _dice Pilar mientras ve a su alrededor._

Si y hay que encontrar a la divina Apatía, para que ayude a que Serio deje de sentir ese odio por Azul. _Dice Paco mientras comienzan a caminar en búsqueda de la divina._

Si pero… _dice Pilar y para en seco._

¿Pero qué Pilar?

No crees que si Serio realmente quisiera a Azul, ¿no hubiese hecho efecto el poder de la divina en él? _Le dice después de meditarlo un poco._

Quizás, eso no lo sabemos, lo que importa ahora es buscar a la divina. _Le dice Paco y siguen en su búsqueda de la divina, aunque con ese comentario Paco también queda en una duda._

¿Y cómo encontraremos a la divina en este lugar tan inmenso? _Le pregunta Pilar a Paco al llevar ya un rato y sin encontrar a la divina_.

No lo sé, pero la tenemos que encontrar, pero también hay que tener cuidado con los demás divinos. _Le dice mientras ven un camino de rocas flotantes._

Si, están en su mundo, estaríamos indefensos ante ellos. _Dice Pilar mientras saltan de roca en roca hasta llegar al otro lado, de repente escuchan unos alaridos muy fuertes que no parecían lejanos._

¿Y quien estará dando esos gritos_? Se preguntan y se dirigen hacia donde se escuchaban y se encuentran a la divina Apatía, Paco se le iba a acercar pero Pilar lo detiene._

Espera… ¡mira! _En eso la divina empieza a dar de gritos sobre su pena._

¿¡Porqué! Porque nadie me acepta? Todos dicen que soy una "pesada" y nadie quiere estar conmigo en esta eternidad, snif. No! _Decía a gritos, lo abandonada que estaba por no caerle bien a los demás divinos._

Por eso fui al mundo de los humanos, porque en ellos descargué mi ira, además de que si los demás divinos se enteraban de que destruía a la ciudad quizás sería un poco más popular. Desde… desde… desde que esa, esa divina beso beso amor amor acaparó toda la atención… no tengo a nadie! _Comenzó a decir harta de que beso beso amor amor la haya apartado de sus amigos._

Por eso es que prefiero que las relaciones entre humanos acaben, que el amor acabe! Así poco a poco acabo con beso beso amor amor. _Se decía muy segura de sus intenciones._

¿Entonces la divina imitadora de Lady Gaga solo esta resentida? _Dice Paco susurrando para que la divina no escuchara._

¡Oye! ¡No seas insensible! ¿Que harías tu si una bruja que se cree adorable te quitara a tus amigos? _Le dice Pilar después de darle un golpe con el codo en el estómago a Paco._

Bueno, pero no era necesario eso. _Le dice mientras se sobaba el estómago._

¿Quién anda ahí? _Dijo la divina ya que Paco habló demasiado fuerte, guardaron silencio hasta que Pilar bajó la mano y por accidente aplastó una rama que se quebró y la divina se acercó mas hacia detrás de los arbustos donde se escondía y ellos saltaron de sorpresa._

Pero miren quienes son, los combo niños! ¿¡Que hacen ustedes aquí! _Les dijo más en manera intimidante que como interrogante._

¡Queremos que nuestro amigo deje ese odio que le diste con tus poderes! _Le dijo Pilar de manera retadora._

Y que quieres que yo le haga niña? Lárguense de aquí! _Les dijo y con sus cabellos los tomó a ambos y los arrojó con fuerza._

Esa divina no es fácil de vencerla solo nosotros dos. _Dijo Paco mientras se aproximaba a ella para darle unos cuantos golpes pero ella con una especie de coreografía bastante extraña lo esquiva y lo derriba._

Oye, ¡ya basta con ser la copia de Lady Gaga! _Le dijo Pilar y con lo cuál la divina se enfureció más y sus cabellos se tensaron y alargaron de modo que tuvieron fuerza suficiente como para que la divina avance con sus cabellos a manera de tentáculos._

¡Yo no soy esa tal Gaga! ¡ Yo soy Apatía y no soy copia de nadie!_e intentó darle con uno de sus rayos a Pilar y Paco pero estos los esquivaban._

¡Creo que alguien no tiene buena puntería! Dijo Paco de manera altanera y Pilar se dio cuenta que la divina era más torpe en sus movimientos si se enojaba.

¡Oye cabeza de pulpo aquí estoy! Dijo Pilar haciéndole burla con la lengua.

¡Ahora que te tenga vas a saber quien soy! _Le dijo intentando atraparla, en sus intentos solo rajaba el suelo con los fuertes azotes de sus cabellos._

¿Enserio? Quién eres? ¿¡No eras Apatía_! Paco le gritó siguiéndole el juego a Pilar, comenzaron a rodear a la divina quien ya estaba desesperada, hasta que quedó atrapada por sus propios cabellos al intentar alcanzar a los chicos._

No… puedo… ¡zafarme!... ¡No! ¡Nada hago bien! _Dijo mientras lloraba._

Sabes Paco… _le dice Pilar mientras mira con cara de compasión a la divina._

¿Qué?

Me da lástima.

¿Les doy lástima! ¡Buah! ¡Les doy lástima! _Siguió llorando la divina y lamentándose._

Mira divina, no venimos solo hasta aquí para verte llorar, ya dijimos que queremos recuperar a nuestro amigo tal como era.

Si pero… _dijo la divina mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con uno de sus cabellos libres._

Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que ustedes dicen.

¿¡Qué! _Dijeron a coro Pilar y Paco._

Sí, todo lo que esta pasando no es obra mía, su amigo siente un amor tan grande que me fue imposible cambiarlo por el odio, no es una simple atracción y pues yo no le hice nada de lo que piensan, lo que sucede es que lo único que cambié fue su manera de expresarse.

A qué te refieres con eso? _Le preguntó Paco_

A que sus sentimientos no los pude cambiar pero si cuando habla, por ejemplo si dice te "odio" en realidad esta diciendo "te quiero" pero esto solo sucede cuando se dirige a su amiga.

Ya entiendo, pero y como que no tu fuiste! Acabas de confesar, tenías derecho a guardar silencio pues todo lo que digas sería usado en tu contra y ya confesaste así que eres culpable! _Le dijo Pilar como si fuese del programa la ley y el orden U.V.E_

Pareces abogada Pilar ¬¬. _Le dice Paco por lo que dijo Pilar._

Ya les dije yo no hice lo que piensan, solo al hablar cambió, pero sigue siendo el mismo.

Y cómo hacemos que "hable" como debe, no diciendo todo lo contrario.

Pues eso tendrán que averiguarlo porque esto nunca había pasado. _Les dijo y en eso la divina antes de escapar…_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

****************************X.x*************************

**Hasta aquí con este capítulo un poco corto, espero que lean el siguiente (no me extrañaría sino lo hicieran debido a que tardo en publicar cada uno u.u) hasta la próxima, nos vemos!**** stories with inkheart, with my pen of illusion.**


	6. Un cambio

**UN CAMBIO**

**Bonjour! De nuevo por acá (sigo en exámenes, termino la primera semana de dos) pero es obvio que no podía dejar este relato a medias así que aquí les traigo este capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado, sin más aquí se los dejo…**

Espera ahí divina! _Le dice Pilar mientras logra detenerla arruinándole su intento de escape._

¡Rayos! . _dice la divina con una cara de berrinchuda dejándose arrastrar_

¡Tienes que ayudarnos! ¡Haz algo por Serio! _Le dice Pilar jalándola de los cabellos._

¿A sí? ¿Y si no que? _Le dice de manera retadora en eso Pilar hizo una manera bastante rara y….._

*****************************CENSURADO******************************

¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN! _Dijo la divina temblorosa, aterrada y con una gran sudoración por lo que hizo Pilar y Paco estaba temeroso no se atrevía a ver a los ojos Pilar y daba unos pasitos arrimándose un poco lejos de ella._

Pe-pero no se que hacer. _Dijo La divina tragando saliva y con miedo._

mmm… no puedes cambiar esa manera de hablar de Serio por la manera normal haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hiciste antes? _Le dice Pilar pensativa e intrigada._

Cierto! Quizás esa sea la manera de arreglarlo. Lo harás! _Le dice Pilar con una mirada y sonrisa maléfica muy de cerca a la divina._

Sssss…iiiii….

Ok! _le responde Pilar._

Entonces debemos de regresar a Nova Nizza… _dice Paco y en unos instantes aparece el portal en el cielo._

¡Ahí esta el portal! Vamos antes de que se cierre! _Dice Pilar y desde la cima de un árbol saltan llevando a cuestas a la divina._

Listo! Llegamos. _Dice Paco un poco aliviado._

Si y veo que traen a la divina, ¡como la atraparon y la convencieron?

Ehm…. _- Mira a Pilar-_ Sin comentarios maestre Grinto. _dice Paco aún nervioso y un poco asustado por lo de Pilar._

Ahora deben de ir y buscar a Serio pues no se donde se encuentre._les dice el maestre Grinto cerrando el portal._

Y con eso que no es él mismo será difícil encontrarlo. _Les recalca para que se den prisa._

Si pero creo que sería mejor buscarlo en su casa para saber si no esta ahí no? _Dice Paco pensando de una manera lógica._

Si pero un problema… _dice Pilar pues no era tan notorio en un instante el problema._

¿Cuál?

¿Cómo llevaremos a la divina sin que nadie la note? La gente se asustaría y más viendo a unos simples niños andando con la divina que hace rato causó un caos nos lincharían de inmediato. _dice Pilar imaginándose como la gente los persigue con palos y antorchas persiguiéndolos por toda la ciudad._

Buena pregunta….

Creo con que le pongamos una sudadera y le tapamos la cabeza no la noten. _Dice Pilar vistiendo inmediatamente a la divina._

¿Qué? ¡Pero si hay mucho calor en su mundo!

Pero si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste primero no tendrías que estar aquí de nuevo.

Cierto…

¬¬ esta bien. _Dijo Apatía resignada a ponerse una sudadera a pesar de que había mucho calor en la ciudad de Nova Nizza, así se dieron prisa y cruzaron las calles inadvertidos hasta la casa de Serio quien se encontraba en su cuarto al parecer bastante aburrido._

Serio… Serio…. _Se escuchaba en su ventana él abrió la ventana y vio que estaban Paco, Pilar y alguien desconocido, decidió salir para saber que sucedía._

¿Qué buscan aquí? _Les preguntó aún interesado por saber quien era aquel extraño que estaba con ellos._

_En eso Paco y Pilar tuvieron unas miradas de complicidad y se lanzaron para atrapar a Serio y amarrarlo de pies y manos._

Pero que les suce… _dijo Serio antes de que lo amordazaran._

Bien! Ahora hay que ir por Azul, Pilar dile que venga yo retengo a Serio y a la divina.

¡De acuerdo ahora regreso! _Dijo mientras se daba prisa para llegar a la casa de Azul lo antes posible._

Azul! Le dijo viendo que salía de su casa.

¿Qué es Pilar? _Le dice al verla tan de repente._

Necesito que vengas conmigo.

¿A dónde? _Le pregunta extrañada, bueno no tanto, pues Pilar siempre a hecho cosas raras._

A casa de Serio…

No! No lo quiero ver, después de lo de hoy… nada es igual…. _Dice entristecida._

¡Pero es necesario! ¡Todo lo que a sucedido es un mal entendido y tu lo sabes!

Si pero… no quiero ir porque se que se quedará así para siempre y eso me hace sentir mal.

Pero no cambió nada! El no te odia, sino que la divina solo cambió su manera de hablarte, cual el quería decirte algo lindo solo decía todo lo contrario.

¿Y si no es así? Y si me odia realmente, y ya no vuelve nunca más a ser el de siempre?

Puede que no…

¿Porque lo dices?

Porque atrapamos a la divina para que arregle todo. _Le dice cara de ilusión tratando de que Azul se de cuenta que no todo esta perdido._

Pero el divino berry decía…

Olvida lo que decía tu divino berry! _Vamos si se puede hacer algo es ahora no esperes a que sea tarde. Le decía eso por si la divina allegaba a escapar, mientras Azul pensaba el ir o no ir._

Bien, iré contigo. _Le dijo y las dos se dirigieron a la casa de Serio y Azul se sorprendió de que tuviesen a Serio amarrado y amordazado mientras Paco jugaba a las cartas con la divina._

¿Tienes un 5? _Le pregunta Paco a la divina al no percatarse de la presencia de Pilar y Azul._

No, ¿y tu tienes un 3? _Le pregunta la divina._

¡Oigan! ¿Y si se apuran? Les _dice Pilar y en eso sueltan las cartas y se dispusieron a arreglar las cosas._

Pero ya les dije que no es seguro que funcione, esto no había pasado… _les dice la divina no muy convencida._

Pero no significa que no lo intentes así que ahora, hazlo! _Le dice Pilar así que, ponen a Serio y a Azul cercanos, mientras Serio veía de una manera agriada, Azul parecía tener una mirada vacía, la divina alcanzó con uno de sus rayos a Serio entonces, el sentimiento, o más bien las palabras de odio de Serio volvieron a lo que eran antes._

Listo, ¿me puedo ir? _Pregunta la divina muriéndose de calor._

No, tenemos que ver si funcionó. _Dijo Paco y le quitaron la mordaza a Serio._

¿Serio ya hablas como tu?

Pero que clase de pregunta es esa Paco. _Le dice Serio un poco molesto, pero por lo que le hicieron._

Lo que se refería Paco es si ya puedes… ya sabes…. _Le hace señas Pilar inclinando la cabeza en dirección hacia Azul con un gesto exagerado._

Supongo que lo que me sucedía desapareció. _Dijo mientras lo desataban dejándolo libre y poniéndose de pie._

Haber, inténtalo, vamos. _Le dice Pilar empujándolo para dejarlo más cerca de Azul._

A-Azul, perdón por lo que sucedió. _Le dijo de manera nerviosa y culpable._

No importa, te perdono. _Le dice Azul mientras se marcha._

¡Azul! ¿Qué sucede contigo? _Le dice Pilar corriendo hacia ella._

¿Porque te marchas? ¿No ves que Serio ya es el de nuevo ya puede decirte las cosas bien y no a la inversa? _Le dice Pilar al no comprender lo que sucedía con aquella reacción de Azul._

Tu- tú no entiendes… _le dice Azul y se marcha dejando atrás a Pilar hablando sola._

Pero que hice. _Dice Serio abatido por lo que vio, pues a pesar de pedir perdón, Azul, todavía siente un desconsuelo en su relación de amor/amistad con él._

CONTINUARÁ…

.

*******************************[**?**]***********************************

.

**Espero que les haya gusta me tarde solo una hora en hacerlo pero es una manera de regresar al curso del relato, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.** **P.D: el siguiente será la respuesta al desafío de relatos en el facebook.** **stories with inkheart, with my pen of illusion.**


	7. Lo siento

**LO SIENTO**

**Hola mis amigos! Aquí de nuevo por el ff con este nuevo cap. No tengo nada que decir, pues el título lo dice todo espero que les guste (y que tengan paciencia) pues esta corto porque aún falta la otra mitad de este capítulo. Hice una observación sobre una canción llamada "I'm all out of love" del grupo Air Supply (el link del video que me encontré subtitulado esta en mi perfil)**

_- _Pero que pasa con Azul, no, no entiendo… _Dice Serio desolado después de lo sucedido_

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo ya te disculpaste, aunque se supone que ya sabía que tu no tenías la culpa pues todo fue por la magia de la divina. _Le dice Paco igual de sorprendido por la reacción de Azul._

-Ánimo Serio! Encontrarás una manera de Azul ya no este molesta contigo._ Le dice Pilar dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro._

-Pero ese es el problema, no se porque esta molesta conmigo!_ Dice Serio, pues si supiera lo que sucede sería más sencillo._

-Lo único que quiero es que todo sea como antes, antes de lo que ocurrió, volver a ser amigos. _Dijo Serio como si tratase de un "pensamiento en voz alta"_

-No quisieras que ella, pues sepa de que opinas de ella. _Le sugiere Pilar, al momento no entiende Pilar le guiña el ojo y entonces comprende y se sonroja._

-Eh… no creo-no creo que sea lo correcto y menos en estos momentos

- ¡Vamos Serio! ¡No pierdes nada por intentarlo!_ Le dice Paco quien también sabía de que hablaban._

N-no y mejor me voy a mi casa para pensar las cosas mejor._ Dice mientras se va sin decir más al igual que Azul._

EN CASA DE SERIO (Se recomienda escuchar I'm all out of love de Air Supply link en mi perfil)

_Serio se encuentra en su cuarto y ve que nada sucede, han pasado varios días desde lo sucedido entre él, la divina, Paco, Pilar y sobre todo, con Azul. él quisiera saber que hizo para que Azul se encontrará mal, si le había pedido perdón por lo que sucedió con la divina, pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Le gustaría que sonriera como lo hace siempre, bueno ahora no, un momento triste en su vida, tal vez si le sonriera tendría esperanzas de que quizás mañana todo será como antes, pero como si ni ahora sabe._

¿Pero que es lo que hice, que me equivoqué?Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras estaba recostado en su alcoba.

Lo único que quiero es que este bien, tal vez deba visitarla o tal vez no, pero…¿que diría si la voy a visitar?_ Estaba indeciso todos esos días habían sido tensos, Azul se divertía con los demás pero solo de ver a Serio su semblante se tornaba triste; No había sido fácil el estar de esa manera, ni en la escuela, ni en entrenamiento, ni los enfrentamientos con los divinos era sencillo con esa tensión que se sentía en el aire que hasta se podía masticar._

Iré a visitarla para que esto se acabe, no creo que se niegue en recibirme, me siento muy mal por ella, tal vez solo tal vez pueda arreglar las cosas. _Se pone en marcha y se dirige a casa de Azul en su transcurso Paco quien regresaba después de haber hecho las compras que su mamá le había hecho hacer lo miró de lejos y al ver que iba hacia la casa de Azul intento seguirlo pero recordó como se pone su mamá si se tardaba demasiado así que decidió no hacerlo. Serio llega y toca el timbre._

-Pero que le digo, no pensé antes que es lo que voy a decirle. _Dice en sus pensamientos y en eso Azul abre la puerta._

-Serio…

- ¡Azul! Hola yo solo, yo pues quería saber si habría alguna manera de que tu, que tu, no estés enojada conmigo, hacerte sentir mejor sobre lo que, ya, ya sabes. _Empezó a decir frases incompletas para intentar remediar Azul solo escuchaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro._

Se que estás molesta conmigo, quizás lo merezca pero lo que me hace sentir peor de lo que me siento es que no se porque estas enojada. _Le dice con toda sinceridad con la cabeza baja, pues no tenía el valor de mirarla._

En verdad no lo sabes ¿verdad? _Rompe el silencio incómodo al momento que Serio la mira sorprendido._

… _Suspira Azul y sale para sentarse en la banqueta y Serio se acomoda a su lado, no tan cerca por supuesto._

Mira Serio, yo te perdone por lo que sucedió, aunque realmente no debiste pedirme perdón pues no fue tu culpa la manera en la que me trataste…

Si fue el trato hacia a ti también me disculpo, es más te imploro que…

No Serio… _lo interrumpe - _ No fue eso.

Entonces que fue y ahora mismo lo arreglaré, no fue mi culpa realmente el comportamiento que tuve hacia a ti. _Le dice sintiéndose inferior._

No del todo… _le responde._

¿Qué quieres decir? _Le pregunta inseguro de la respuesta._

Se supone que tu al hablarme referente a los sentimientos o lo que pensabas de mí me decías todo lo contrario a lo que querías, ¿correcto? _hace una pregunta retorica mirando solo hacia el frente._

¿¡Por que no me advertiste que no estabas siendo tu mismo! _Le preguntó volteando a verlo mientras Serio se encontraba desconcertado, pues no se le había ocurrido hacer eso, era algo tan simple, como no era sobre sentimientos se lo pudo haber dicho sin dificultad alguna pero simplemente no fue algo que se le haya ocurrido decirle._

Lo siento! Enserio, pero se que tenías razón para estar así conmigo durante tiempo, estaba muy equivocado pensando que era por otra cosa que estabas enojada conmigo pero te pido perdón porque realmente no se me ocurrió advertirte, pensé, pensé que no te podría advertir. Esta bien si no aceptas mi disculpa, ahora estaré un poco más en paz pues se que tenías razones para sentir lo que sentías pero quiero que sepas algo… Estoy perdido sin ti. _ Y diciendo esto último Serio se marchó dejando a Azul sola._

Serio te perdono… _Dijo Azul después de que Serio se había marchado._

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Prometo que la siguiente mitad será más interesante y más largo, pues este estuvo bastante corto (2 hojas de Word X.x)**


	8. Hasta que ese día llegue

**HASTA QUE ESE DÍA LLEGUE**

_Serio a logrado llegar a su casa después de un largo camino de regreso después de lo sucedido con Azul, con la cabeza llena de arrepentimientos que son lo único que no desaparecerían, parecería que el tiempo fuera más lento cuando sin advertir como ni cuando se encontró con sus amigos: Pilar y Paco habían interferido en su caminar tan lento._

-Lo vimos todo y no lo has hecho bien Serio. Le dijo Paco mientras hacía una pequeña mueca y tenía los brazos –_cruzados, si no fuera por lo mal que se sentía consigo mismo lo primero que hubiera hecho era preguntarles/reclamarles que hacían ellos espiando sus conversaciones privadas._

Serio solo suspiraba para luego decir -¡Soy un desastre no amigos? _Es la percepción que tenía de sí mismo ante la mal planeada forma de reaccionar tal situación en la que encontraba con Azul, si limita a solo bajar la cabeza y tomar una postura algo encorvada._

-Hay dos clases de personas, las que la riegan y lo piensan, y las que lo piensan y luego la riegan, para fortuna tuya eres de los primeros… por lo que aún podemos arreglar tu situación. _Dijo Pilar mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda como transmitirle a Serio un poco de confort._

-¿Qué sugieres que haga? Con lo que he hecho creo que no hay más que hacer… _Le dice a su amiga apenas levantando un poco la mirada para verla mientras esta solo lo miraba con una expresión que manifestaba que no todo era como él pensaba._

-Es sencillo di lo que sientes por ella, es muy probable que por esa razón le haya afectado tanto lo que ocurrió. _Dice Paco como un consejo sincero mientras le sonreía a su amigo expresándole así su apoyo y compresión._

-En verdad cre…crees eso… pero si ella…

-Déjate de peros y ve… prefiero ver que te rechacen a que nunca te atrevas a declararte a Azul, ¿cómo puedes ser tan valiente para enfrentar a los divinos pero no eres valiente para hablar de tus sentimientos?_ Pilar con estas palabras demostraba que su amigo realmente le importaba y decía una gran verdad, era momento de que Serio demostrara algo que se había encargado de guardar, sin embargo su amor es tan real que es imposible disimularlo ante los demás, pero aún así, quien debería de saberlo aún era incapaz de ver a través de pequeños detalles lo que a gritos decía "amor"._

-Déjate de contratiempos y solo hazlo, te seguiré a donde vayas, seré como tu sombra que solo se encargará de distribuir fotos vergonzosas de ti hasta que lo hagas. _Le decía Paco tan autoritario que parecía más bien una orden, "ese es un gran amigo" pensó Serio, aquel que hace hasta lo más loco y vergonzoso con tal de persuadirte, y alguien como él era de esperarse que lo cumpliera._

-Bien, ya que insisten tanto, iré ahora mismo con Azul y diré lo que siento por ella. _Dijo Serio con tal firmeza que sorprende el cambio de actitud tan repentino, quizás ya lo había pensado antes, quizás solo necesitaba que alguien le dijera que lo hiciera, o quizás fue el apoyo/amenaza que le hizo Paco y que todas las chicas vieran sus fotos "vergonzosas" como estar en ropa interior._

_Mientras hacía su recorrido de manera andante con completa seguridad de lo que haría y que no se daría la vuelta para regresar a su casa, se dio cuenta que aún si intentara aplazar la confesión que estaría por hacer era inevitable que algún día lo hiciera y era mejor hacerlo ahora, ya que sus amigos habían demostrado abiertamente su apoyo hacia él, no debía fallarles y sobre todo no debía fallarse a sí mismo._

_Una vez que ha llegado donde momentos antes había estado se percató que Azul aún se encontraba ahí sentada en la banqueta, sola, en silencio, simplemente mirando al cielo mientras su rostro dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, tan pequeña que apenas era perceptible, era difícil adivinar de donde había surgido esa sonrisa; se limitó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba ella, tomó aire, dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a hablar._

-Azul, no sé si deba decir esto pero lo diré… solo quería transmitirte estos sentimientos a ti, los dos hemos estado siempre juntos desde hace tiempo, al igual que con Paco y Pilar, pero… nunca pensé que al compartir este mismo destino, entre los dos podría ser que sentiría algo que nunca había sentido nacería, aún si estoy aquí frente a ti diciendo esto no puedo evitar sentir miedo de que tu no sientas lo mismo y así marque el final de mi amor, aunque es gracioso considerar esto último porque creo que soy un mentiroso, la razón por la que no quería decirte nada es porque de esa forma perdería mi ilusión de que tú correspondas a alguien como yo, pero ya no hay marcha atrás porque ya te e confesado todo. _Es lo que a dicho Serio quien se encontraba realmente nervioso al hablar y sin embargo lo hizo con una naturalidad que parecer que, después de tanto tiempo de querer ocultar su amor y tantas veces haber pensado como sería su declaración y medir palabra por palabra, éstas solo brotaron hablando con el corazón y no con la cabeza, pues en sus más íntimas fantasías siempre se veía a él mismo declarándose de la manera más romántica y perfecta posible, no de esta manera en la que no sabe como influirán los hechos ocurridos con anterioridad con la respuesta de Azul, ahora solo se encontraban los dos en un largo silencio._

-Dime… ¿Cómo podría no corresponder a alguien como tú que siempre me regalas una sonrisa, un poco de alegría a mis días, aquellos pequeños y sutiles halagos que me sueles dar, entre otras múltiples cosas… cosas que al igual que tú han hecho que sin darme cuenta surgiera en ese sentimiento que me hace ser la persona más feliz cuando estás conmigo pero la triste al mismo tiempo al no saber si lo que hacías era por compañerismo, amistad, u otra cosa?… siempre has estado ahí y a pesar de lo que sucedió en estos días que me he comportado muy distante, no es como tú crees en estos momentos, no podía dejar de sentirme mal porque no podía decirte que sufría al pensar que querías verme lejos y que no me dijeras que todo eso que decía no era lo que sentías, sin embargo… lo que siento por ti… no ha cambiado. _Es lo que puede decir Azul mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba ver a aquel chico de ojos verdes que se le acaba de declarar._

-Eso significa que… _Comenzó a decir Serio sorprendido de aquella respuesta tan sencilla pero tan clara y que parecía salida de un sueño o una ilusión, se sentía feliz y confundido, pero sobre todo feliz. Mientras sentía mil cosas al mismo tiempo es interrumpido ante su interrogante._

-Sí, significa que también estoy enamorada de ti, pero quiero que por ahora seamos solo amigos, y solo hasta que seamos un poco más grandes podremos estar juntos si aún lo deseas. Eran solo unos niños para entonces pero _Azul sabía lo que quería, pero también sabía que las mejores decisiones se toman con la cabeza fría, aún si estas eran asuntos propias del corazón, y no por simples impulsos que solían traer consigo múltiples variables y cosas que eran inesperadas._

-claro que te esperaré, te esperaría hasta el fin de los días- Dice mientras aquella rubia de ojos azules tan profundos como su propio ser sonreía ante él –Para que sepas que realmente quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, todos los días cortaré una flor llamada siempreviva del jardín de mamá, y te la entregaré, para que recuerdes al mirarla que siempre aún en los momentos más difíciles, como lo son el invierno para las flores comunes, mi amor por ti permanecerá siempre firme y cuando el tiempo haya pasado lo suficiente anhelará florecer junto con la primavera que será cuando tu y yo podamos estar juntos. _Después de haber dicho esto Serio se decidió a robarle un pequeño beso cerca de los labios a Azul quien logró sentir como su corazón aceleraba y latía más fuerte, eso fue como una aproximación de lo que habrá en un futuro, cuando este no haya razones para pensar que lo que hacen es solo un pequeño amor de niños, si no que sabrán que lo que sienten es un amor que permanecerá siempre, si logran estar juntos sin estarlo realmente._

_**********************************FIN************* *************************_

_**Espero que este final les haya gustado, se que fue corto y muy sencillo pero aún así traté de evocar los sentimientos que nuestros personajes tan queridos imaginé que sentirían si estuvieran en esta situación que he planteado y que yo deseaba transmitir. Quizás se hayan dado cuenta o no, pero he evolucionado un poco en mi forma de escribir, quizás porque estos años que estuve ausente (por la responsabilidad que trae la educación media superior) he podido conocer mucha gente y me di la oportunidad de involucrarme con todos ellos, ayudando así mi manera de expresarme, que creo que sea a plasmado aquí. Por ahora no creo escribir una historia propia, seguiré con lo que conocen como "I Want to believe" junto con Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste en la cuenta de "combo niños virtuales" porque ahora que he vuelto a escribir un capítulo de ello y aquí mismo me he dado cuenta que realmente extrañaba escribir, y convertir pequeñas ideas y pensamientos en historias tratando siempre de que ustedes quienes lo leen puedan vivir con los personajes todas aquellas situaciones a las que tienen que enfrentarse sean buenas o malas. Espero que aquello que escriba realmente les guste aunque mi pensamiento nunca cambiará, escribiré aquello que me guste aún si solo me quedo con un lector, ya que esto lo hago por gusto y satisfacción personal; como dijo uno de mis escritores favoritos, pues siempre plasmaba lo que sentía e incluso aún con dolor, en lugar de solo ponerse a lamentarse, dedicó a su hijo fallecido llamado "Hamnet" una obra, si hablo de William Shakespeare: "**__**Es**__**mejor escribir para ti y no tener público**__**, que**__**escribir para el público y no tenerte a ti**__**"**_

_**Me despido y espero verlos pronto en alguna otra historia**_

_**ATTE: CDT**_


End file.
